beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Murhamuumipeikkojabismi
Murhamuumipeikkojabismi on jabismin alalaji, jossa on potentiaali varteenotettavaksi taiteen muodoksi. Vaikutteita murhamuumipeikkojabismi ottaa enimmäkseen glossolaliasta ja ksenolaliasta, mutta on hengeltään erilaista. Hieman murhamuumipeikkojabismilla on yhtäläisyyksiä myös juustokombinaatiojabismiin, vaikka nämä kaksi jabismin suuntausta kehittyivätkin toisistaan erillään ja toisiltaan matkimatta. Murhamuumipeikkojabismissa yhdistyvät sujuvasti glossolalia ja ksenolalia. Sävyltään se on äläktöönharsujabismia tummanpuhuvampaa ja nojaa enemmän maapallolla puhuttuihin kieliin ja känniseen (ja parin Imovane-pillerin ottamisesta seuraavaan) sekamelskaan kuin Internet-peeloilulle pohjautuvaan sekametelisoppakielenkäyttöön. Äläktöönharsujabismin rinnalla murhamuumipeikkojabismi on ainoita jabismin muotoja, joissa normaalilla selkokielelläkin ilmaistavissa oleva sisältö vain sanotaan hieman oudosti ja lisäillen siihen uusia sivupolkuja. Aina ei tosin ole näin. Lisäksi murhamuumipeikkojabismin sisällä tunnetaan Suuria Poikkeuslauseita, jotka poikkeavat muista murhamuumipeikkojabismin ilmentymistä radikaalisti, mutta ovat silti kontekstista tai mielen synnyttämästä illuusiosta johtuen laskettavissa murhamuumipeikkojabismiksi. Enemmän tai vähemmän huomattava typotus kuuluu murhamuumipeikkojabismin emansipoituneeseen ilmaisutyyliin. Esimerkkejä murhamuumipeikkojabismista * "Seuraavaksi hieman glossolaliaa: Kiitos marikikista! Vaikkenetsaisi mokaa... Sdas man on liian pantu pente. Kyllä sanoo tsitriate. Dababutretyluikulo man. Sí pol tepr tuy til tuy on jui ts tuý debe bndjh – loytngjdg looulityjkumnokvatten är sö bra det här mör kor jag spriikkar juuden. Öör miin wittweska äär i huuskepelto. Pello äär deeär. Fakken ja err tröttisk latunensis pansimus. Stapapithecus mask. Pezzo di merkola." * "Ihan vitun iso neekeri. Perkele ota det är en nauihoitus pois päältä!" * "Kuvis valinnainen asdasfa as kiitos marikikista" * "U. N. Owen oli vaarallin tiuj" * "Syntiikka olla äär deen juuden saabben det äären matkojebca. Du så bra eller hur? Svenska taalar intte praa. Dis äär aktualli Germany." * "Det äär den holy thing that syntikka thing right there at ein Meteori's Huset." * "So?" * "Jag äär det kseenoglossolaalia professionaal spiikernä." * "Saapas!" * "Gut Kiff!" * "Peltoerkki saada selvä oikeastaan-ainoastaan det blue tekstinerna." * "Mina puhua hiukan huono soomi. Det äär braa thing, because these Finnish men aare sou bladi (OH CHARLES OH EMILY OH MY TEA IS SO WARM OH) I'm Britishhh TOHTORI TULP ESITTELEE DAA ALKUIHMISEN" * "Luoma osaa puhua daa violetten." * "Mitä asiaa did Pello-Erkki hääv för yoor honest personaliteeeh?" * "WoW! Det äär braa if yuu say abuut Pelto-Erkki thät Se sanoi, että pitää varoa ettei liukastu mäessä." * "Ön addissijuun: Det äär braa okso if teh Pello-ERkki Says taht asdpkadasdasfkas perkele en tajua mitä kirjotan siis että pelto-erkki jos siis äääh siis jos " Sitten se lauloi jotain sen itse sanoittamaa pillulaulua." * "uuuuu" * "guud det äär guud if the peltoerkken sägert dän en pizza äär ein redi kleine nachtmusik... orccis eats pizza... jag menar (meinaan?) notta "Se tekee pillusta kertovia lauluja ja laulelee ni8itä." * "Quatsch." * "Siis Luoman känniset jutu." * "t" * "." * "tatatata pum" * "det äär ein hieno nachtmusik heär (jag menar det sää dät eer hiaeno hieerrr)" * "menkää poies notta nää oot vääräuskovainen det äär bäd thing" * "raaaneeeeee sano my friend who drinks too mchcc" * "hieno sää on on det är bra wetheer" * "i tikka lens på vitas kuun" * "itikka lens povitaskuun nääs näi on että scheiBe" * "det har spelat sieben täge leavings 24hrs" * "Häkkyrä-ässä, sanoopi meidän saksanopettaja." * "LIhavatLuurankot ja muita monikielenkulttuurin kertomuksia(?): Reesssspeevcct my verbal authoritaaahh" * "Apinaa koijataan asd asd" * "Sanoin tänään yhdelle peelolle notta Mitä sä siinä nyt pelloilet" * "ploeo!" * "ktysy jennalt" * "niimp,9" * "eu ii liikemma vadet" * "Nolifaaa is now known as being ein nolifeerr-__- -.- O RLY?! Noh noh, anna pillua Jnenna aasdasdasd asfa'" * "Des pillulaulu är en PeltoERkki Job." * "Yes sir, ich kann boogie. Yes sir, olen boogie. Yes sir, jag är boogie. Koko yöööööön!!! vofoon man nist sprehhen kann... jepjep. Hohtimet ja viinaa. ! ! ! ! can't you see it all makes perfect sense expressed in dollars and cents and rommia pullo." * "GOD DID it." * "TUULETInTeorioaek,,,,,,,,,,,," * "eYellowesooteeeeenee purkautuu pelsaastkaaaaaa kirjastot ja viinivaliktoeoiiimaaaaaat houston vii hääv ö proplen!qaz" * "Abeko dissikala monto koro... och sitä rataa." (Näistä sitaateista on laskettava Suuriin Poikkeuslauseeksi kuuluvaksi ainakin "tatatata pum", "t", "." ja "Saapas!". Niiden sisältämän yleisen häröyden ja niiden sijoittumiseen keskelle murhamuumipeikkojabistista höpöttelyä yhteisvaikutuksesta ne katsotaan murhamuumipeikkojabismiksi.) Artikkeleita, jotka käyvät murhamuumipeikkojabismiesimerkeistä *Oeghbnfhsfsfdfsh oeo oejkh,gmfdhdgmgdm oeoeo ruhjjesges‎ (artikkelin otsikko tosin edustanee kaulakoruhopeajabismia) Luokka:Jabismi